New Girl
by Nutella4Cato
Summary: Katniss is the new girl. And she catches the eyes of the two hottest guys in school. What happens when they get close? And who will she pick? Cato or Gale? Love Triangles! Read and Review!


Hi guys! This isn't Nutella4Cato anymore. She has her final exams coming up, so she said, she'll be really busy. So unfortunately, her story Revenge will no longer be running. But this story is here! Made by me! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Katniss_

As I walked through the halls of the humongous school, looking for my first class, eyes followed me around.

Yes. I was the new girl. So what? Do you bastards really need to stare at me like I'm an alien?

I hate the attention.

Some people would kill each other for the attention i was getting right now, but me. I just wish I was invisible.

Well if your wondering why I'm the new girl, its a really fucked up story.

Well in my old school, I had a little problem. It was beaca-

SMACK!

In the middle of my thoughts, some guy just smacks me in the butt and I scowl at him.

That! That was my problem in my old school. It's men. It's all they're fault I'm in this school, getting attention. Them.

See, in my old school, I was invisible. Well, at least to most people. But some. Some looked at me like I was a piece of meat. And if you've figured it out, these people were guys.

Right before the holidays, two guys went to beat up my boyfriend Peeta, for being with me. Apparently they were jealous of him. So like how all guys solve they're problems, they get into a fight. The two idiots, were punching Peeta like crazy, but eventually started punching each other, thinking that they deserve me. But news flash, no you don't. So anyway, I came along to stop the bullshit, but then one of the boys tried to punch the other but missed and hit me instead.

Next morning, I woke up at a hospital, and my parents had me transferred me here, to Capitol High.

I got out of the hospital right before Christmas, and when school started, I came here, got my schedule, and here I am, looking for my first class.

The bell rings behind me, and everyone in the hallway disappears into the classrooms. Crap.

After an eternity, I finally find my first class- Algebra.

I enter the room, and every bodies heads shoot straight up from their desks. Ugh! More attention.

The lady in the big desk, obviously the teacher, stands up.

"Ah," She says in a high pitched voice,  
"You must be the new student, I'm Ms. Trinket, and you are?"

"Katniss Everdeen," I mumble, not wanting attention.

"I beg your pardon?" Ms. Trinket asks me.

"Katniss Everdeen," I mumble again,

"Come one now dear, don't be shy,"

"Katniss Everdeen," I say loud and confident.

"There, much better. Now Katniss, why don't you take a seat beside-" She pauses and looks around the class,

"Hawthorne!" She demands,

"Up!"

A boy with dark hair stands up, and Ms. Trinket gestures for me to go there, so I do. I take my seat, then Ms Trinket resumes the lesson she was teaching before I came in.

I half pay attention to the lesson, because I really don't want to fail. But the other half of me is taking in my surroundings.

Thank the gods, that no one is staring at me like I'm an alien anymore. Well except 2 people though.

On my left, is the Hwathorne guy, leaning on his elbow, staring at me.

Brown hair, green eyes, and muscles that rippled through his shirt. Rather handsome.

And so was the other guy staring at me on my right.

Blonde, blue eyes, again, incredible muscles.

Hot guys, on both my sides, staring at me. And again, anyone would kill to get into the position I am now.

After what seemed like centuries, class with Ms. Trinket ends, and I, along with the rest of the class, dash out of the room as soon as possible.

I walk the halls, at the same time looking at the schedule I was given. After algebra, I have world history. But first, gotta find my locker.

Written on the same paper is my locker number and combination. I start looking for my one locker out of hundreds in this huge school, which was hopeless.

I had given up and decided to ask someone. And so I did. I tapped the shoulder of the person nearest to me.

The shoulder I tapped was very hard, and muscular, when this person turns around, I realized why the shoulder was like this.

It was a guy. That Hawthorne guy.

Gale*~*~*~*~*~*

I turn around, ready to punch the poor bastard that touched me, then I see who it was.

It was that Katniss chick from class earlier. The new girl.

Damn she was hot.

Especially with that tank top, hugging her in all the right places.

I look up at her chest, and damn.

I hear a cough, and I stir back into reality. It was Katniss.

"Can you point me to locker 246-OI?" She says it in the most angelic voice in the world. Damn that's sexy.

I was just going to stand there and fantasize about how I was going to fuck her up the wall, but then I consider her question instead.

I think about it and laugh in my mind at the silly question.

"Um, your standing right beside it." I smirk at her.

She looks embarrassed when she turns to her left and sees her locker.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes, looking ashamed.

"Nah, it's okay, same thing happened to me when I first came here too." I lie to her, trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

She ignores me and starts trying to open her locker. Is she ignoring me? Wtf? Is she really ignoring me?

"That's a really cool name, you got ther you know. It's unique." I tell her.

Again, she ignores me. Wow this girl his hard. And so damn sexy, that I'm hard.

"I'm Gale by the way." She looks up at me, in an 'i don't really care' look.

Ignored? Again? No no no no. Nobody ignores me. What is wrong with this girl.

"Hey so wha-" I try again, to get her attention, till she interrupts me.

"Look, I appropriate that you helped me, and that your trying to be nice to me, since I'm the new girl. But I'm not here to make friends ok?"

"Oh,"

I hang my head in defeat, and walk away.

(Katniss)

I watch as Gale walks away in defeat. I'm sorry but, I really wasn't here to make friends. I came here to learn, and finish highschool. I finish this year, and I'm off to college.

Well, that was kind of a lie.

I mean, I wasn't going to be the emo kind of girl here. I was going to make some friends here. But not guy friends though.

Cause males, are what cause accidents. So no guys, this year.

I get back to trying to open my locker desperate to put my heavy books inside, when a figure pops up on my right.

I take a peak, and see a familiar blonde male opening his locker beside me.

Its that other guy staring at me in class earlier. He's taking out some books from his locker, and I get back to trying to unlock the locker.

The blonde sees me and smiles gently at me.

"Hey," he tells me.

"Your Katniss right?"

I nod for a second, and get back to work.

"So where are you from?"

I ignore him.

"Don't wanna answer? That's cool with me." He says, in disappointment.

"Oh I forgot," he puts out his right hand,

"I'm Cato, Cato Deavon," I look at his hand, and still ignore it."

Its awkward silence, as he watches me try to open my locker until he breaks it.

"Your not going to talk to me aren't you?"

"Pretty much," I finally say.

"Well, I'm having a party tomorrow night,"

I give him an 'I don't really care' look.

"And if you change your mind, about the whole not talking to me part , you can come."

Again I just ignore him.

"We'll bye." He says, then without warning, he bangs my locker with a fist, and it just pops open.

I smile and look at him. He returns the smile and walks away.

As I put my books inside my locker, I think about what had just happened in the past 7 minuets.

Ok, so guys came up to me and tried to flirt. I rejected them, even though they were trying to help.

But I didn't need help making friends. And I didn't want them as friends either. And worst of all, they're men.

All men are the same. Even my ex boyfriend Peeta was like them at some point. Men.

I close my locker and hope that I don't see Gale and Cato anymore. And I didn't. The rest of my day went on smoothly. Not much propel we're paying attention to me anymore. I didn't die of boredom in class. And I opened my locker with ease in 4 period.

Day one is done.

-  
Review!


End file.
